Echec et mat
by Idyllics
Summary: Les échecs est un jeu de stratégie et de patience, ils l'ont tous bien compris. A vous d'entrer dans le jeu...
1. Prologue

**Un coup.**

Je me redresse. L'homme git a terre. Ce n'est même pas drôle.

1 mètre 80, 100 kilos, je pensais qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais non. Il est déjà inconscient. Je verse un sceau d'eau glacée sur sa pauvre tête ensanglantée. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. J'aime ça. Voir mes victimes me supplier du regard alors qu'elles n'ont aucune chance de me quitter vivantes, c'est tellement pathétique. Mais tellement amusant.

**Un autre coup.**

Le trentenaire, la face contre le sol dur et glacé de sa salle de bain, gémit doucement.

J'appuie sur la plaie qui vient de s'ouvrir au dessus de son œil droit. Il crie. Je me mets à sourire. Un sourire de mépris. Il ne vaut rien. Il va bientôt mourir.

**Un de plus.**

C'est fini. Il est mort. Que vais-je faire pendant le reste de la nuit ?

Tss...

Je cours sur les toits de ma ville. Je suis le Cavalier, le protecteur, celui qui peut sauter des cases.

De retour chez moi, je prends une douche brûlante, histoire que tout ce sang parte bien.

Je regarde le siphon écarlate qui se forme sur le carrelage immaculé de ma baignoire. Le rouge est ma couleur préférée. Définitivement.

Je me couche et souris dans le noir. Je vais dormir comme un bébé.


	2. Chapitre 1

Dring!

Boum !

Note pour moi même : racheter un réveil.

Je me lève, me lave et m'habille.

Quand j'entre dans ma cuisine et remarque le tas de vêtements parsemés de petites tâches brunes, je me mets à trembler. Non pas un tremblement de peur, comme l'homme de cette nuit, mais un tremblement d'excitation.

Je ris en mettant le linge dans la machine. Il faut que je me dépêche, je suis déjà en retard. Le Roi va s'impatienter.

Sur le chemin de l'université, je pense. Je pense à ma vie, ma double-vie.

J'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour. Dès que le soleil brille, les Hommes se cachent derrière des masques de sociabilité. Alors que, la nuit, les vraies personnalités se dévoilent à la lune. Les alcooliques et les junkies se sentent protégés dans le noir. Les putes aussi. Elles croient que l'astre, seul témoin de leurs ébats, les juge moins que leurs propres démons.

Quand le bus me dépose devant le paradis de mes journées, j'aperçois le Roi. Il se tient droit et fier devant les lourdes portes du bâtiment. Tout le monde le regarde. C'est pour ça qu'il est le roi. Il attire l'attention. Il est inatteignable, inattaquable, intouchable.

Je m'approche, ses admirateurs reculent. Ici, tout le monde sait que je suis le protecteur. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point. Je souris encore.

Tu es en retard Gaara.

Je sais.

Tous les lendemains de « fête », nous avons la même discussion. Toujours.

Gaara !

La Reine. Ma reine. Ma sœur. Temari se jette dans mes bras. Elle est la seule qui ose me toucher à par le Roi et les pièces du jeu. Les autres ont peur.

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est la Reine. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment le Roi. Si, elle le connaît. Mais elle ne l'aime pas. Elle sait que les cernes sous mes yeux sont là par sa faute à lui. Alors, elle ne l'aime pas. Pour moi.

Elle se détache de mon cou et se retourne vers le Roi. Ses yeux se font assassins. Lui la regarde, neutre.

Sasuke.

Il lui accorde un signe de tête. La cloche annonce le début de la trêve pour eux. Pour moi, elle sonne le cours de dissection. Je recommence à trembler.

La cloche, de nouveau. Dommage, j'aurais voulu continuer. Finir mon œuvre. Cette nuit je n'avais pas pu terminer, pas pu faire de mise en scène. Le roi m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas la peine. Qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps. Pas assez de preuve pour la police. Jamais assez de preuve pour la police. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Je fais mon travail de protecteur et le Roi me couvre. Je me rend compte que je suis frustré. Tant pis. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, je pourrai encore plus m'amuser …

Devant la porte de ma salle, la Tour attend. La Tour, c'est celle qui sait tout mais ne dit rien. Jamais. Ou si peu.

Bonjour Gaara-san. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Comme un loir. Et toi, comment vas-tu Hinata ?

Bien, sourit-elle, je venais te dire que ta sœur à encore fait la morale au Roi. Si j'étais toi, je l'éloignerais quelques temps. Il risque de se lasser. Et, comme tu n'es pas objectif, il pourrait demander à Neji de s'en occuper. Ce serait bête de te retrouver seul sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Elle s'éloigne, le pas dansant. J'ai de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas mon ennemie.

Neji. Le second Cavalier, le second protecteur. Le Roi ne ferait pas tuer la Reine, il a trop besoin de ses cavaliers. Si l'un de nous deux sort du jeu, ça ne lui apportera rien. Mais la Tour ne dit jamais les choses sans raison. Et moi, j'ai peur de n'être pas assez indispensable pour protéger ma sœur.

Je n'ai plus la tête à travailler. Je sors. Je quitte le bâtiment et tombe sur le Roi.

Tu ne vas pas en cours Sasuke ?

Non, je t'attendais. Tu as parlé avec Hinata ?

Comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Oui.

Bien.

Il ne dément pas, ne se justifie pas, ne me rassure pas. Juste « Bien ». C'est pour ça qu'il est le Roi.

La conversation est finie. Du moins, celle-là.

Tu vas devoir faire une pause Gaara.

Il parle de mes passe-temps nocturnes, c'est évident. Pourtant, je me surprends à espérer qu'il ne parle pas de ça. Je ne veux pas. Quel idiot je fais. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. Tuer est ma raison de vivre. Mais je ne dis rien. Tels sont les ordres du Roi, indiscutables. Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour obéir. J'obéirais. Au moins pour protéger Temari, quelques temps encore.

Pour l'instant, je cours. J'ai besoin d'air. Je sèche. Tant pis. Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans « le monstre ». Moi.

Je pousse la porte d'un bar.

Galère... Shino, il y a un client, enlève ta bouche de là. Ah, Gaara, ce n'est que toi.

Je grimace.

Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est que moi que vous pouvez continuer vos cochonneries.

Shikamaru sourit, se décolle de son petit-ami et me sert ma bière. « Alhambra ». Je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ai toujours aimé la consonance de ce mot ainsi que tout ce qu'il représente. Un palais antique, arabe, des jardins magnifiques et des tonnes de touristes perdus qui se laissent berner au moindre sourire. Des touristes venus de trop loin pour que la police daigne ouvrir une enquête à leur disparition. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire de ce château mon terrain de jeu.

Je me mets à sourire, dangereux. Du moins, j'imagine, puisque Shikamaru prend la parole.

Gaara, aide-moi à convaincre Shino d'arrêter ce jeu stupide.

Le-dit Shino me lance un regard blasé. Même si je ne fais que le deviner derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires. C'est reparti. Toujours la même requête. Le flemmard aime vraiment l'autre pour radoter ainsi. Et moi, comme je préfère ne pas me le mettre à dos, je lui réponds toujours, même si je préfèrerais l'ignorer.

Ce jeu n'est pas stupide. Et, en tant que Cavalier, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de priver le Roi de ses Fous.

Ses Fous. Au Moyen-Age, les Fous avaient pour rôle de divertir le Roi. Mais, mon Roi à moi, est plus malin que les autres. Et il n'a jamais eu besoin de se divertir. Il regarde la réalité en face. C'est pour ça qu'il est le Roi. Alors, il a choisi ses Fous intelligents. Et silencieux. Ils nous disent quoi faire, à nous, les protecteurs, pour éliminer l'ennemi. Ils sont les stratèges, les cerveaux.

Galère...

Je pouffe dans le fond de mon verre. J'aime bien ces types là. Ils m'acceptent. Même s'ils savent qu'on ne leur dit pas tout de moi. Personne ne sait vraiment tout de personne dans le jeu. À par le Roi. Ça marche comme ça.

Je finis rapidement le liquide doré sous le regard probablement impatient de Shino au vu de ses mains qui se fraient doucement mais surement un passage sous le T-shirt de son compagnon. Celui-ci me lance un regard d'excuse. Je paie, leur souhaite bonne chance pour le bébé et sors. Je dois encore me racheter un réveil.

Une fois la chose faite, je rentre chez moi. C'est une fois là-bas et une fois là-bas seulement que je me permet de pester contre mes vacances forcées et les tâches de sang récalcitrantes au lavage.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi devant la télé. J'attends que le sommeil vienne frapper à ma porte mais mon palier reste désespérément vide. Je sens que ma nuit va être calme et ennuyeuse à souhait. Je ricane tout seul. Pourtant, mon expression se fait admirative quand je tombe sur un épisode de « Bob l'éponge ». Je me rends compte que le comportement du Roi ressemble étrangement à celui de Carlos le calamar. Froid, égoïste et avec un sens de l'humour particulièrement sadique. Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas encore le soir que, déjà, je commence à divaguer. Super...


	3. Chapitre 2

La nuit est noire. La lune a une couleur de pisse. Je suis en quarantaine. Et je m'ennuie, comme prévu. Alors je sors. Je vais voir le Roi.

Je sonne. Rien. Ah si. Des bruits de pas, des bougonnements. Je le dérange. Tant pis. Il n'avait qu'à pas me mettre sur la touche. La porte s'ouvre. Il a une tête endormie. Je le réveille. Pourtant, il est habillé. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il passe sa main sur son visage.

Gaara.

Il n'est pas surpris. Il m'attendait juste plus tôt visiblement.

Je me fais chier.

Je sais.

Il se détourne. J'entre. Je le suis dans la cuisine. Je n'étais jamais venu chez lui. C'est moins spacieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Nous buvons un thé brulant. Je ne me plains pas. Il sort un jeu de carte.

Strip poker ?

Je le regarde, seulement à moitié étonné. Strip poker... Un jeu comme un autre pour tromper l'ennui.

Je distribue.

Nous commençons. Je gagne. C'est parti.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour oublier que mon Roi déboutonne doucement sa chemise et la fait glisser le long de ses bras pâles tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Surement. J'avais 17 ans. Lui aussi. C'était une nuit très noire. Ma mère m'avait traité de monstre alors que je revenais du lycée avec la dépouille d'un chien dans mon sac. Je voulais lui montrer mon œuvre. C'était la plus réussie depuis que j'avais commencer à satisfaire mes pulsions. J'étais très fier. Mais, ne comprenant pas mon art, elle m'avait traité de monstre. Comme les élèves de ma classe le matin même, en SVT, quand nous avions disséqué un poisson et que j'avais ris devant mon résultat. Comme mon professeur de français, chaque année, quand il me rendait mes rédactions, de l'horreur plein les yeux. Comme mon père, quelques années plus tôt, avant de nous laisser, ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère et moi. Seuls.

Gaara, tu perds.

Je retire mon T-shirt rapidement. Mon Roi m'offre un sourire en coin, amusé.

Ma mère me traitait de monstre, comme les autres. Je me mis à les croire. Je les crois toujours. Mais maintenant, il y a le Roi.

Je me persuadai que personne ne voulait de moi. Je me persuadai que, toute ma vie, je ferais du mal à ceux que j'aime.

Tu perds encore.

Mon jean va rejoindre mon haut sur le parquet parfaitement ciré du salon. Le Roi se lève et nous apporte des bières. Alhambra. Encore.

J'ai toujours aimé les autoroutes. C'est tellement impersonnel et on s'y trouve pourtant si seul. J'avais décidé de ne plus gêner personne et de ne plus avoir à répondre à mes envies meurtrières. J'avais décidé de mettre fin à mes jours, pour les autres plus que pour moi-même. J'étais monté sur un pont. Un de ceux qui surplombe les voies rapides. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de chances de survivre si je m'écrasais au sol. Mais, au moment où j'allais lâcher la barrière, seul lien qui me séparait du vide, on m'avait attrapé par le bras.

Sasuke se redressa et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, comme moi quelques minutes auparavant. Nous étions à égalité.

Un jeune homme de mon âge, habillé tout de noir, me tenait fermement :

Psychopathe ?

Cela n'avait été qu'une question rhétorique pour engager la conversation. Pour montrer qu'il savait. Que ce n'était pas la peine de jouer un rôle avec lui. Déjà, il avait un don pour connaître les gens au premier regard. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est lui le Roi.

Il m'avait expliqué que, si je n'avais rien à perdre, il voulait bien devenir ma raison de vivre. Il me laisserait être un monstre et me couvrirait si je ne m'amusais qu'avec ses proies. J'acceptai.

La dernière chose qu'il me dit cette nuit là fut que, dorénavant, je faisais partie du jeu.

Je n'avais pas été le premier cavalier. Neji me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Mais j'étais l'idéal, je dépendais du Roi. L'autre, lui, ne vit que pour qu'on le voit, qu'on l'admire, qu'on se retourne sur son passage. Il n'obéit au Roi que pour avoir l'illusion d'être indispensable, l'illusion d'être unique. Pour exister aux yeux de plus de monde encore. Pour faire comme sa cousine aussi. Surement. Moi, j'étais entré dans le jeu pour survivre. Pour vivre. Pour revivre surtout.

Shino aussi jouait déjà quand je suis arrivé. Ainsi qu'une des Tour.

La Tour. Hinata. Elle, elle n'est heureuse que lorsqu'elle peut contrôler les choses, les gens. Elle avance insidieusement. Elle n'est vraiment elle qu'avec les pièces du plateau. Je crois. Le reste du temps, elle ne se montre pas. Je ris souvent quand je la vois de loin, devant le portail de l'université, bégayer et rougir. Elle est forte, et surement plus « monstre » que moi. Elle trompe son monde. Mais pas le mien. À par la Reine. Mais la Reine ne connaît pas la Tour. Elle ne connaît que le Roi. Et moi.

Une paire. Lui, rien. Il me regarde. Je souris. Il s'approche. Je ne recule pas. Je suis pendu à ses lèvres. Littéralement. J'embrasse le Roi. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui m'embrasse. Moi, je regarde ses paupière closes. La pression se relâche. Il s'éloigne. J'ai le désagréable sentiment qu'on m'enlève quelque chose.

Crois-tu, Gaara, que je puisse suspendre le jeu pour une nuit ?

Une invitation à peine masquée. Une question qui ne tourne pas vraiment autour du pot mais qui ne va pas non plus droit au but.

Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi le Roi.

OK. C'est vrai que je le cherche, j'avoue. Mais pour une fois que je peux, moi aussi, jouer avec les mots, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Il m'offre un sourire en coin et se rapproche encore jusqu'à-ce que nos souffles se mélangent.

Alors, suspendons le jeu

Nos bouches se rencontrent de nouveau. Mais, cette fois, je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Une nuit ? Ça me va.


	4. Chapitre 3 : ATTENTION LEMON !

Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres, doucement. Je crois que je rougis. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je ne sens plus que le contact muqueuse contre muqueuse. Et ses mains. Ses mains qui frôlent langoureusement chaque parcelle de l'épiderme de mon dos jusqu'à se poser sur le bas de mes reins. Ses longs doigts effleurant le bord du morceau de tissu qui me protège de son regard. C'est fini. Plus aucune barrière à ses yeux. Mon corps mis à nu. Il me toise. Visiblement, ce qu'il découvre lui plaît. Tant mieux._  
_À mon tour de m'amuser. Je m'avance. Je prends les choses en main. Ça lui convient. Je touche. Je palpe. Je lèche. Il gémit. C'est assez dérangeant d'entendre la personne la plus stoïque que l'on connaisse gémir. Mais bon, en y repensant, ça ne me gène pas vraiment. Au contraire...

C'est comme un incendie qui explose au fond de mon ventre. Un incendie qui brûle tout sur son passage. J'ai chaud. Lui aussi. J'admire les minuscules gouttes de sueur qui coulent le long de son torse blanc. L'une d'elle, plus perverse que les autres, vient s'échouer entre sa peau et le seul vêtement qui nous sépare encore. Mon index droit la rejoint. Mais lui, il s'y fraye un chemin avant d'atteindre le fin duvet sombre et de s'arrêter pour cause de gène massive au niveau d'une future loque trop possessive. La-dite future loque dont je m'empare, bien décidé à la mettre en pièce, tout de suite stoppé par une poigne de fer.

Je lance un regard perplexe à Sasuke.

C'est un Hugo Boss.

Je soupire. Il ne parle pas plus pendant les trêves que quand il est le Roi...

Alors, je fais lentement glisser le tissu sur ses jambes en le regardant dans les yeux très sérieusement :

Est-ce que je fais suffisamment attention à votre caleçon pour vous, Messire ?

Il pouffe ?J'ai dû rêver.

Je me reconcentre sur le vêtement que je tiens maintenant fièrement dans ma main droite. Je le jette violemment sur le sol. Sasuke ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, ma langue étouffe subitement tous ses reproches. Alors, mes mains se font plus pressentes, nos baisers aussi.

Il repasse à l'attaque. Ses doigts se baladent de nouveau sur ma peau, tentateurs, aguicheurs même. Et, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, se glissent jusqu'à mon intimité. L'un d'eux me pénètre lentement. Je me redresse, choqué, mais il repart à la charge. Je finis pas me laisser faire. Comment avais-je seulement pu imaginer qu'il se laisserait dominer ? Tant pis. Un autre doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Je commence à avoir mal. Je grogne. Il n'y fait pas vraiment attention, il est bien trop occupé à me lécher le torse, surement pour détourner mon attention de ce sacrilège. Et ça marche. Je ne fais plus attention qu'à lui. Qu'au petit bout de chair rose qui coure le long de mon ventre, comme accentuant la pâleur de ma peau. Je ne fais plus qu'attention à ses lèvres qu'il pose délicatement sur chaque cicatrices, chaque souvenir de ma haine contre moi. Un moi que je commence à bien aimer s'il peut satisfaire le Roi. Mon Roi. Sasuke.

Mais, quand il rapproche son bassin du mien, je ne peux pas. Je m'écarte. Je ne peux pas le laisser me faire ce genre de chose.

Je ne parle pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il m'a compris. Il soupire. Je vais partir comme je suis venu, frustré.

Je me lève, prêt à rentrer chez moi mais Sasuke m'attrape fermement le bras, me tire à lui et m'embrasse. Me tenant toujours la main d'une poigne de fer, il la guide jusqu'à son orifice. Je dois avoir les yeux exorbités car il sourit, ferme les siens et me fait le pénétrer. Ça doit être à peu près à ce moment là que je réagis et commence à bouger. Mes mouvements sont hésitants. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais me rapproche quand même. Ma verge remplace mes doigts et nos bouches se rencontrent violemment.

Nos langues dansent. Nos corps sont en parfaite osmose. Je vais plus vite. Je donne des coups, plus forts, plus brusques. Je ne suis plus là. Je suis ailleurs. Sur un nuage. Je suis aux anges. Mais Sasuke gémit. Je redescends dans la réalité. Il a mal. Alors, je ralentis.

Ça va ?

Hn...

Il me lance un regard noir. Traduction : « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je ne suis pas faible. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ».

S'il le prend comme ça, moi, je retourne au septième ciel.

Et, blessé par tant de mauvaise foi, je recommence. Mes déhanchements se font de plus en plus violents. Mais je fais quand même attention. Mon esprit part de nouveau. Mon amant gémit encore. Mais plus de douleur. De plaisir ? De jouissance ? Je vais peut-être un peu trop loin. Il me tire à lui, colle sa bouche à mon oreille. Il murmure mon nom sans discontinuer et mes cris lui répondent. Demain, tout cela sera oublié. Mais pour le moment, mon attention se porte sur le liquide visqueux qu'il vient de déverser entre nos deux corps trempés de sueur. Je ne tarde pas à en faire autant car Sasuke me pousse sans ménagement hors de lui avant que je ne puisse le remplir. Je m'effondre. Je suis vidé, tant mentalement que physiquement.

Je sombre.


	5. Chapitre 4

17h.

Aujourd'hui, tout le plateau est invité à boire un verre au bar des Fous, histoire de voir qui a quitté le jeu.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de rendez-vous. Il y a trop de monde, trop d'hypocrisie, de faux-semblants.

J'entre. À peine ai-je franchi la porte que je sens un regard me transpercer. Je souris. Neji. Il discute, le regard froid et l'air hautain, avec la deuxième Tour. Kabuto, deuxième Tour que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir. Soudain, Hinata passe, courant d'air, et dépose un léger baiser sur ma bouche.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû t'abstenir, tu ne sais pas ce qui y est passé.

Elle rit. Ça fait du bien de plaisanter dans cette ambiance glaciale. Elle le pense aussi. Je vais serrer la main des Fous. Les Fous qui ne sont pas collés comme des aimants, pour une fois.

Sasuke manque à l'appel. Le Roi manque à l'appel. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Tout le monde s'est tu. Mais la porte s'ouvre et il fait son entrée. Sasuke fait son entrée. Mon Roi fait son entrée. Le Roi fait son entrée...

Mais merde quoi ! Réveille-toi Gaara ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait ça ? Pourquoi ton cœur se serre-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ?

Je voudrais me jeter sur lui ! L'assassiner ! L'étriper ! Le déchiqueter ! En faire mon œuvre d'art ! La plus belle ! La plus merveilleuse de toutes les œuvres d'art, de tous les temps et de tous les continents ! Je deviendrais plus célèbre encore que Picasso ! Que Rodin ! Qu'Angelo !

Il passe devant nous sans nous voir. Nous sommes des ombres, des objets quelconques oubliés dans un coin du décor.

Erreur.

Il passe devant **moi **sans **me** voir. **Je** suis une ombre, un objet quelconque oublié dans un coin du décor.

Mon bras se tend, près à déchirer le sien, quand une poigne de fer me retient, me force à me calmer.

- Je suis la seule à être au courant pour vous alors fait en sorte que les choses ne changent pas.

Hinata a l'air calme, sereine, presque souriante. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas fait aussi peur. J'ai compris. Elle me relâche. D'après son visage, cette scène n'a jamais existé. Je suis d'accord, personne n'a besoin de savoir que je ne sais toujours pas me contrôler. Mais une question se pose tout de même, comment une femme aussi menue peut elle être aussi forte ? Encore une énigme à propos d'elle que je ne pourrai certainement jamais résoudre.

Le Roi a vu, j'en suis certain. Pourtant, il ne s'arrête pas. Il va voir Kabuto. Il ne boite pas, ne grimace pas, aucun détail dans son attitude ne laisse supposer qu'il a été en dessous dans quelque partie de jambe en l'air que ce soit. Je soupire.

J'ai peut-être vraiment rêvée cette nuit finalement.

- Ouhou ! Gaara ! Ça va ?

Je me retourne, Hinata me fixe, l'air inquiet. Je vois trouble. Le manque de sommeil ? Non, je suis habitué. Sûrement une poussière. Je sors. Il faut que j'oublie, que j'enlève cette douleur sourde dans ma poitrine. Cette douleur sourde qui ne fait pourtant qu'accentuer le bruit chaotique qui résonne à mes oreilles. Mon cœur. Mon cœur va exploser. Éclater. Comme si j'étais sous l'eau. La pression. La compression. L'air qui ne passe plus. L'oxygène séquestré dans une cage aux barreaux de sang. Une cage dont le seul à détenir la clé se trouve... Mais n'importe quoi ! Voilà que je me comporte comme un amoureux transi. Je regarde la pancarte au-dessus du bar : « Au fous du Roi », pas très original.

- Oh, le chouchou ! On a pas toute la journée, on a une vie en dehors de Sasuke nous !

Le chouchou ? Et il se croit drôle l'autre serpent à lunettes en plus. Bref, autant y retourner...

* * *

Ninou de retour après un (TRES) long moment d'absence, GOMEN !

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux (TRES COURTS) chapitres.

Merci à ceux qui me restent fidèles (mais oui bien sûr...).

Mais au fait, c'est pas que de ma faute !

Thétis (dans son dernier mail après avoir corrigé mon torchon) : Maintenant, tu devrais vite aller poster pour ne plus faire attendre tes lecteurs impatients (et d'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès d'eux pour le temps d'attente, c'est quand même en partie à cause de moi...)

Bonne lecture (mais ils ont déjà fini de lire là banane !)

Ninou


	6. Chapitre 5

Faire une pause, faire une pause... Mais je m'ennuie toujours moi en attendant !

Je sors.

Tiens, la lune a retrouvé sa couleur normale. Encore heureux. Je n'aime plus le jaune. Je n'aime plus le soleil. Je n'aime plus le jour, la lumière.

Je marche sans but. Des yeux luisent dans l'obscurité. Les chats me toisent. Trop facile...

Une dépouille féline git à terre. Puis deux. Et encore une. Je perds le compte. J'avais prévenu que je m'ennuyais...

De hauts murs immaculés se dressent devant moi, forteresse bourgeoise. Mais rien ne m'arrête. Je suis un cheval et je saute les cases autant que je saute les barrières, même de pierre. Je me faufile lentement dans les couloirs muets. Je pousse une énième porte quand je m'avoue enfin être perdu. J'essaie de me remémorer mon itinéraire mais une pointe d'acier posée hostilement dans le creux de mes reins stoppe mes réflexions. Un voix doucereuse et douloureusement familière me susurre à l'oreille :

- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Serais-tu égaré chez moi par hasard Gaara ?

- Non, bien sûr, j'étais juste curieux de mesurer le gouffre qui nous séparait tant au niveau de l'intelligence qu'au niveau de la situation sociale. Mais maintenant, je suis rassuré, ma suprématie intellectuelle est largement compensée par l'odeur de fric qui m'a même caché ta présence.

Une goutte de sang perle. Touché.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut et tu devrais être puni pour ça.

La lame joue et s'enfonce de nouveau dans ma chair. Je me retrouve bientôt avec « Neji » gravé sur le dos.

- Oh ! Non ! Le jouet du Roi ! Tu l'as abimé? Attention, je vais tout rapporter...

Je me tourne vers la porte qui m'a visiblement mené dans la gueule du cheval. Tiens, je fais de l'humour quand je suis terrorisé. Hinata ressemble à la Mort elle-même sous la pâle clarté de la lune. Et le fin sourire qui étire ses lèvres n'arrange rien au tableau. Mais le sourire disparaît vite, laissant la place à une expression implacable.

- Neji, dans ta chambre. Gaara, rentre chez toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais le Roi en sera informé.

Sur ce, elle se détourne. Neji me jette un coup d'oeil.

- Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Toi aussi.

Du moins je l'espère. Il laisse échapper un ricanement. Lui non plus n'est pas convaincu qu'il risque quoi que se soit.


	7. Chapitre 6

Dring !

Pourquoi ai-je racheté un réveil déjà ?

Je me redresse. Aïe ! Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une plaie infectée, bien que toute récente. Il ne sait pas nettoyer ses armes ou quoi ? En plus, il me l'a enfoncée bien profond le fourbe !

Je sors de mon appartement miteux. Et rate mon bus. Merde ! Mauvaise journée en perspective.

Tût !

- Je t'emmène ?

Hinata m'observe depuis la fenêtre de sa mini turquoise. Je monte.

Le chemin se fait en silence pour moi et j'apprends qu'Hinata connait les paroles de toutes les chansons de Kiss par cœur. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça des paroles...

Quand nous quittons la voiture et que nous nous séparons pour aller dans nos cours respectifs, un sentiment de terreur me prend aux tripes. Je ne veux pas voir le Roi. Je suis sûr qu'il connait déjà ma petite escapade de la nuit dernière. Le mieux pour ne pas le croiser est de suivre tous mes cours de la journée. Je vais donc en chimie. Le cours me passe bien au-dessus de la tête et le mauvais pressentiment ne me quitte pas. Quand la cloche se fait entendre, je marche vite, la tête baissée pour trouver ma prochaine salle.

Mais, car il devait forcément y avoir un « mais », je me cogne contre quelque chose de dur, de chaud et d'odeur musquée. Non ! Pitié ! Dieu, je sais que je n'ai jamais cru en toi mais, si tu existes, …

- Gaara.

Tu n'existes pas. Ou alors, tu es un sadique.

Je réponds d'une toute petite voix:

- Sasuke...

- Suis-moi.

Et je le suis. Même si je voudrais me sauver à toutes jambes.

Il me mène dans les couloirs comme s'ils faisaient partie de son royaume. Et tout bien réfléchi, c'est surement le cas. Les élèves s'écartent à son approche. Je ne suis plus en présence d'un humain. Je suis dans l'ombre d'un Dieu.

Il s'arrête devant les toilettes des hommes et m'ouvre la porte, me faisant signe de le précéder.

J'entre. Il lance un regard noir à tous les occupants des lieux qui se hâtent de refermer leur braguette avant de sortir prestement.

Sasuke se place devant l'entrée pour en condamner l'accès. Il me scrute, impudique.

- Enlève ton T-shirt.

Hein ? Ai-je mal entendu ? Non, visiblement. Heureusement, mon visage n'exprime pas le mélange de perplexité, d'ahurissement, et d'espoir qui me tord le ventre.

De l'espoir ? Oui, de l'espoir. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que je veux Sasuke. Mieux, que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de son corps contre le mien. J'ai besoin de le voir vulnérable sous mes mains. J'ai besoin de ses hanches emboitées dans les miennes. J'ai besoin de sa présence, non comme celle d'un supérieur et d'un sauveur inaccessible, mais comme celle d'un amant qui ne baisse les armes que sous mes caresses.

Le choc est rude mais je garde mon stoïcisme.

Je m'exécute, encore dérouté.

Retourne-toi

Je lui présente donc mon dos.

Il pose ses mains sur mes reins. La douceur de sa peau me fait frémir. Je sens comme une brûlure dans mon bas-ventre, encore. Ses doigts se déplacent sur ma chair, retraçant fidèlement la marque indélébile offerte par mon équivalent la nuit précédente. J'ai mal, il appuie trop fort. Soudain, un bruit de peau qui craque parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles et ses doigts se volatilisent, sans prévenir, me laissant le dos ensanglanté. De l'eau coule. La porte claque. Je suis seul.

Je compose un numéro. Ma voix tremble.

Temari ? Je suis dans les toilettes des hommes du deuxième étage. J'ai besoin de toi.

Quand le battant s'ouvre de nouveau, j'attends les remontrances. Qui ne viennent pas. Ma sœur prend du papier et nettoie sommairement la plaie.

C'est déjà bien infecté. Quand t'es-tu fais ça ?

Cette nuit.

Elle m'entraine. Nous montons dans sa ford fiesta grise. Elle démarre. Le paysage défile, insaisissable. Je commence à me sentir mal. Je crois que le sang coule de nouveau. Je suppose que je m'assoupis car, quand la voiture s'arrête, nous sommes devant un hôpital. Ma sœur m'aide à me dégager du siège avant et me traine jusqu'à l'accueil des urgences. Je ne voie pas en quoi mon cas est urgent, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je garderai de toute façon une cicatrice. Nous attendons longtemps. Puis, des infirmières s'activent autour de nous, de moi. Je suis emmené. On m'endors. Personne ne m'adresse la parole. Comme si je n'en valais pas la peine. Je n'en vaux surement pas la peine. Je ferme les yeux. Témari est près de moi, je peux lâcher prise.

Quand je me réveille, les murs blancs de la chambre d'hôpital me narguent. Je sens une main sur la mienne. Je me souviens du Roi. Sasuke ? Mais non. Je me souviens de Témari, de la ford fiesta, du paysage, des infirmières.

Il t'ont recousu. 72 points de suture. Te rends-tu compte Gaara ?

Dans ses mots, de la réprobation surtout. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Du désespoir. Je me tais. Que pourrai-je dire ? Rien.

Je veux la vérité Gaara. Je veux savoir qui est Néji et ce que viens faire Sasuke dans cette histoire.

Il fallait de tout façon que cela arrive. Je savais qu'un jour, je devrais tout lui avouer. Mais je décide quand même de ne lui dire que le minimum.

Sasuke n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je suis sorti la nuit dernière. Je suis entré chez quelqu'un. Visiblement pas la bonne personne. Maintenant, je dois en assumer les conséquences.

Tu voulais tuer des gens ?

Elle a posé la question dans un murmure, comme si elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Je baisse les yeux. Les siens s'embuent. Elle pleure. Je l'ai déçue, elle aussi.

Quand elle est calmée, nous repartons. Les cours sont déjà plus que finis. Elle me dépose chez moi sans un mot et s'en va sans un regard. Alors, j'introduis ma clef dans ma serrure, le moral dans les talons et le cœur au bord des lèvres.


End file.
